This invention relates to certain benzophenone compounds, a process for their preparation, compositions containing such compounds, a method for combating a fungus at a locus comprising treating the locus with such compounds and their use as fungicides.
Food production relies upon a variety of agricultural technologies to ensure the growing population's dietary needs remain affordable, nutritious and readily available on grocery store shelves. Fungicides are one of these agricultural technologies which are available to the world community. Fungicides are agrochemical compounds which protect crops and foods from fungus and fungal diseases. Crops and food are constantly threatened by a variety of fungal organisms, which, if left uncontrolled, can cause ruined crops and devastated harvests.
In particular, ascomycetes, the causative agent for powdery mildew diseases are an ever-present threat especially to cereal and fruit crops. However, applications of fungicidal agents at disease control rates can cause phytotoxic damage to the target plants.
The compounds of the present invention are disclosed in a general formula of European patent ("EP") application EP 0 727 141, which published on Aug. 21, 1996. The EP application discloses compounds having activity against phytopathogenic fungi, but relatively low systemicity.
There is no disclosure in the EP application of substituted benzophenones, wherein the first phenyl group is substituted by a methoxy group in the 2-position and by a halogen atom or an alkyl group in the 6-position and the second phenyl group is substituted by three alkoxy groups and one methyl group.